


I love you

by kittiekaty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confession, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I do not know why I wrote this, I wrote this for ages, M/M, armin bottom, armin is not that innocent, erwin top, levi appear for 1 second, smut smut and once more smut, the title can be confusing :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiekaty/pseuds/kittiekaty
Summary: Armin has a secret crush on Erwin but he manage to hide from him until Erwin one day approach him.... ( I suck at summaries so ... )





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there....  
> After like ages I wrote something.... I do not know if it is something good or bad but still here it goes.... I hope you will like it.. And also the title can be a little confusing and I apologize in advance ... but I am a lazy shit to change it XD   
> * goes and hide in the corner again for the time being *

Armin Arlert, the genius of the 104th squad of the Survey Corps, who is told to be smarter than the Commander himself, had a secret. A secret about which just his very bestfriend Eren knows.   
This secret is about the one-sided and forbidden love, which he has. Oh yes, our smart Armin was in love. But the problem lays in with whom he fell in love.   
It was no other than the Commander of the Survey Corps himself, Erwin Smith. In the begging it was just pure admiration and respect towards the older blond male. But as he became part of the Survey Corps himself, his feelings drastically changed. 

Even though, he is aware more than well, that these feelings which are lingering in his little pure heart are ones of the forbidden and one-sided ones.   
Let’s be realistic. How high is the possibility that the other party will have the same feelings? There is no way in hell that the Commander would have this kind of feelings towards someone like Armin.   
And Armin knows it more than well. And the fact that these feelings are there is making it even worse for the younger blonde. Especially now that he became the Commander’s so called “right hand.”

That is right. He became Erwin’s right hand when it comes to strategies and plans of the missions. When there is a problem, Erwin knows that he can rely on Armin who always comes up with a solution.   
At first it was really awkward for Armin to be that close to his crush, just a few steps was the distance between them. He could feel his heartbeat beating so fast that it almost jumped out from his chest.   
It was really hard for him to stand so close to him and keep his composure and indifference yet professional facade together without betraying any kind of unnecessary feelings.   
After some time, he got slowly use to it without passing out or getting flustered by a coincidentally touch with the Commander. Even though, he was the smartest of all the recruits, he was quite oblivious in this case; cause he somehow does not really noticed or rather did not bother to acknowledge the Commander intense glance which became more and more intense as the meetings became more frequent.   
>>>  
As for Erwin, Armin presence became for him like a necessity. He noticed recently that without him he cannot make any right decisions. He is unsure when he is asked to make a decision on his own without discussing it previously with Armin.   
But Armin’s smartness and professional approach to the task he was in charge with wasn’t the only thing he was amazed with. Latterly, he caught himself as he was sitting in his chair gawking at Armin’s body, as the younger blonde was explaining his opinion on the tasks.   
And when Armin bent over the desk, he almost got a heart attack at the sight in front of him. Armin was bending over trying to lift up a paper which fell down from the desk, while wiggling with his cute, full, round ass which was perfectly fitting in those close-fitting white pants. 

Erwin fisted his hand and hit the arm of the chair while cursing under his nose. His nose almost began to bleed. And when he thought it couldn’t be worse...it happened.   
Armin grasped the fallen paper and lifted up, but unfortunately, with his ankle as he lifted himself up, bumped into the pile of papers which flew down on the floor.   
Armin was so embarrassed and ashamed, that he straightened himself up and with an “I--- I am sorry... It wasn’t intentional...” he knelt down and collected the scattered paper, from which some of them landed by the feet of the Commander.   
Erwin did not say anything just closely watched Armin. And when he was near his foot to grasp the paper, he almost lost it. His imagination immediately runs wild, as he imagined Armin kneeling between his legs sucking his dick...

His dick twitched in his pants at the thought of it. But Erwin promptly shook his head to chase away those filthy, perverted and incoherent thoughts. He cannot allow himself to think of someone so pure, so cute and angelic like Armin in that way.   
There was no fucking way. But it was just too late for him to undo it.   
Armin as he finished with the compiling of the scattering papers looked up at Erwin, who was obviously spaced out. And so he just quickly stood up.   
“I sorry for causing mess, I have gathered the papers again.” And he put the pile of papers at the exact same place as they were before.   
Then he turned towards the Commander. “Is there anything you need, Sir?” he asked with a gentle voice. Erwin shook his head abruptly.   
“Sorry Armin for spacing out.” He gently smiled at the younger blonde, whose cheeks began to blush slightly.   
It was really rare occasion when the Commander was smiling. 

“I think we went through everything we needed so... “He scratched his hair. “So I think we are done for today. You can leave now. “  
Armin nodded and turned around his heels. As he was on his way out of the office, Erwin asked: “Tomorrow come over after dinner, I need to talk to you over something.” He said coolly. It sounded like a command.   
“Is that an order?” Armin asked while turned back to Erwin.   
“Yes it is.”   
“But ... we went through everything we needed to... do we?”   
“We did but still there is something that I want to tell you even so. So please come right after the dinner. I will be waiting for you.” And his voice was deep, gently yet cool. It sent goose-bumps down Armin’s spine, who was clearly blushing slightly.  
“If you insist, then I will come.” Armin said nervously, his gaze redirected to the wooden floor of the office.   
Erwin smiled at him gently, before he turned on his heels and now for real, exited the office. That night the Commander had a really “busy” night with his right hand.

>>>

Armin did not sleep well that night. As he was lying in his bed, he was thinking about what Erwin said to him. Why he wanted to meet with him albeit they went through the things they needed to. It was fishy. It was more than fishy and Armin knows that.   
As the way Erwin was looking at him while he was on his knees, it said it for itself. He felt that intense glance on him as it was literally burning a hole into him.  
At that thought, his body began to tremble. When he thought about it, a lot of different scenarios popped out in his head why the Commander wants to have a talk with him after dinner.   
After dinner, the Commander usually goes to his room or the office to read a book or just drink a glass of vine and relax. So it is peculiar that he wants him to come to his office after the dinner.   
That was suspicious and odd. But who knows, maybe he just want to check the details or go through the plan again just in case.   
No one really knows what is going on inside Erwin’s head. Armin slightly sighed as he turned over to his left side trying to finally fall asleep.   
Finally, after almost of an hour, he finally managed to fall asleep. 

>>>  
The next day, since morning Armin wasn’t his usual self. He was keyed up, not really in talking mood. He tried to avoid his mates as much as possible. He felt how his stomach was up-side down and thanks to the nervousness the content almost came out.   
To brush off the nervousness, Armin decided to spend the day with his favorite books, which were the only things which were capable to bring him to other thoughts.   
And so after the lunch, he decided to retreat to the library. Luckily it was empty. At times like this most of his mates were cleaning their equipment and stuff or doing some basic exercises.   
And so he just went to the bookshelf and chose a book before approaching the desk and sitting down on the chair before it.   
Even though, he like to read a lot, today somehow just did not work out for him. As he opened the book on the marked page, where he left, he just couldn’t bring himself to read.   
All he could think of was the meeting with the Commander...With the Commander, who clearly has some ulterior motives.   
And so without further torturing of trying to read at least a sentence, Armin closed the book and stood up. He put the book back on the shelf and went up to the window and looked out. 

He leaned against the window frame and loudly panted as his gazed was unfocused. He was so totally somewhere else with his thoughts that he did not even notice that someone has entered the library.   
“Armin,” a gently voice could be heard from the door. Armin came back to reality from his little fantasying.   
When he noticed the Commander approaching him, his eyes widened and his heart began to beat so loud that it could be heard on miles.   
He dryly gulped. Erwin gently smiled at the younger blond. “I thought that you would be here. “   
Erwin said as he approached the younger blonde, whose inside was in the panic mode.   
His cheeks were burning with blush as Erwin came closer and closer. 

“I think...” And he now was standing right in front of Armin,” I think that the agreed meeting is not necessary as we can hold it now.” And a little smirk appeared on his face as he cupped Armin’s jaw and lifted up.   
He looked into those beautiful ocean blue eyes which were clearly reflecting Armin’s feelings and himself.   
“I need to tell you something, Armin. I know it will sound really weird but I cannot help it. Since a few days ago, I just cannot get you out of my head and all I can think of is you. And now I am not referring to you as my helper or my assistant. On the contrary, you got under my skin so deeply that I am screwed. I admit it. I am screwed for falling for my own subordinate and I know it but I just cannot help it...” and he came one step closer to Armin and wrapped his free arm around Armin and pulled closer to him.   
“And to prove it that what I am saying is true...” without other needed words he leaned closer and clasped his lips to Armin’s which were fractionally opened and so he did not let him space for any protest. 

But when he felt those lips on his own, he promptly forgot about his protest. This was like a dream come true for him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Erwin’s broad shoulders and began to kiss him back with such intense that it surprised Erwin a little. A little smile appeared on Erwin’s face while still kissing those plump lips of Armin. He wanted him, he wanted him so badly that it hurts and now he has him in his arms with the younger kissing him back. It meant only one thing that Armin feel something towards him as well as he does towards him.   
The kiss was firstly slow and gentle, but then as the need was rising, the kiss turned into a more passionate, deep and sloppy one.   
After a moment their lips parted. They looked at each other and without any words they knew what the other was thinking.   
Erwin hugged Armin tightly and leaned his head on his shoulders. 

Armin did the same. “We are screwed, Commander.” He chuckled.   
“You are right; we are screwed, but fuck that. Do you know how many nights I was fantasying about this?”  
“As many as I was.” Armin replied.  
Erwin pulled away a little and looked at the younger blonde with incredulity.  
“I.... I ...” Armin was blushing really hard by now. “I ... I... do not how to say it... but since I have joined the Survey Corps, I had a crush on you. But just recently I found out that my feelings for you changed in the way they shouldn’t have. I am aware of them and honestly, I do not know what to do with them. I know that I shouldn’t feel like this but I just cannot help it.” 

Armin glued his glance to the ground. It was so humiliating yet this was like his only chance to say what he feels even though it is wrong and out of the question yet still he cannot deny his feelings anymore. Not know when the Commander himself said he liked him.   
Erwin hearing those words gently smiled and cupped Armin’s jaw and lifted it up so he could look into those beautiful ocean blue orbs.   
“So does it mean you like me?” He asked with a gently yet hoarse voice which sent chills down on Armin’s spine.   
Armin was so embarrassed that he just nodded. 

“Oh... than it seems that we are sailing in the same boat.” And then he again wrapped his arm around Armin and pulled him closer.   
Armin yelped at the sudden move but did not protest. On the contrary he was more than happy about it.   
“Hmm... so what do you think... shall we take a little break before working?” he said with a seductive tone.   
Armin looked up at him with a suspicious look. “What are you plotting?”   
“Nothing, it is just that I am still hungry, you know. And the only thing I want to eat up is you.”  
Armin flattered. “You!” his voice was cracking and his body trembled as he imagined what will come next.”  
“But you have a lot of work to do, Commander.” Armin reminded him. Erwin just smirked. 

“Do not worry about. I have arranged things so, that no one will disturb us for the time being.”   
Armin frowned. “You.... have planned this, haven’t you?”   
“Sort of...”   
Armin rolled his eyes.   
“But enough of this chit-chat...” Erwin grabbed Armin’s hand and walked out from the library heading towards his room.   
“What if someone sees us?” Armin was frightened at the thought of being seen. But Erwin gently smiled at him with his charming smile as always.   
“Do not worry about it. No one will see us. “And he tightened his grip on Armin’s hand. 

>>>

But as they approached Erwin’s bedroom, he could feel and intense gaze on his back. He turned his head just to see Levi’s shocked and disgusted face. Erwin snorted and raised an eyebrow saying “Do you have a problem?” Levi got even more pissed but then he just walked away cursing under his nose.   
Erwin then turned back to Armin who was shaking and just too nervous. He did not know what to expect. 

>>>

Erwin closed the door behind him and locked it just in case. Armin stopped by the foot of the bed and looked around. He must admit it was a quite spacious room, with a fireplace, a huge shelf with a tone of different books. The room also had a bathroom and huge window with a really nice view.   
Armin went up to the window and leaned against the window-frame and sighed loudly. He shook his head in disbelief.   
Erwin stepped up to Armin and hugged him from behind. Armin leaned into the hug. It just felt too good. He felt secure in Erwin’s arms.   
He was dreaming about this like for the last two years, but he wouldn’t have thought that it would ever happen in real life. 

“You smell nice, Armin. I cannot wait to have a taste of you. Now that you are here with me I can just barely hold myself back.”  
Armin chuckled. “Then what are you waiting for huh?” And he turned on his heels so he was facing Erwin and with a smirk on his face he wrapped his hand around the Commander’s neck and pulled him closer.   
Erwin without any hesitation clasped his lips on Armin’s which were so delicious and so tempting that he had a really hard time to resist them.   
Armin kissed back and when he felt Erwin’s tongue on his bottom lip he opened his lips ajar giving Erwin a permission to continue. And so Erwin shoved his tongue in exploring the hot and wet cavity. His tongue brushed against Armin’s which led to a little fight over who will be in control. 

After a moment they separate cause of the lack of oxygen. Both looked at each other. They were clearly craving for each other so much that it was unbearable.   
Erwin grabbed Armin by his arm and pulled him away from the window and directed to the bed. When they reached the bed they stopped.   
Armin bit his lip as he felt the two strong hands wandering up and down on his waist. He turned around so he could face Erwin.   
Without any warnings he attacked Erwin’s straps of the 3DMG. Erwin copied Armin’s movements. It did not take too long and both of them were rid of those annoying straps, jacket. 

Armin dryly gulped as he was unbuttoning Erwin’s shirt. Erwin helped Armin to get rid of the shirt too. Armin almost got a heart attack as he saw that worked- out chest, stomach and abdomen. Every muscle was just perfect. He looked like a sex god or something.   
“Do you like what you see?” Erwin asked him. Armin without saying anything put both of his hands on Erwin’s exposed chest and began to wander up and down. He wanted to touch every single inch of that body.   
Erwin closed his eyes for a moment just to enjoy Armin’s naughty, clumsy fingers on him. He let out a soft moan. Also his little friend down there twitched as Armin’s hands wandered further down to his groin and palmed him teasingly throughout the fabric.   
“Armin.” Erwin said with his voice clearly cracking and getting hoarse.   
“Yes?”

Erwin then grabbed Armin’s naughty hands, lifted up and without any warning pushed the younger blonde who due to the push fell down on the bed. Erwin topped him and not wasting time attacked Armin’s lips again not leaving space for the younger blonde to protest.  
When their lips parted, Erwin let go of Armin’s hands so he could unbutton his shirt. As he unbuttoned the last button, Armin lifted himself up so he could get rid of it.   
The next on the list was his pants. Erwin licked his lip as he saw Armin’s dick slowly awakening under the fabric. But then suddenly he found himself on his back as Armin triumphantly was sitting on his lap. 

“What the...”Erwin was immediately cut off by a kiss as Armin’s hands were caressing that tan skin underneath him.   
Armin then moved from the lips down on Erwin’s jaw, neck nibbling, kissing and licking every spot not leaving out a single inch of that beautiful tan skin.   
Erwin softly moaned as Armin moved to his ear, where he nibbled and licked that earlobe before moving downwards.   
“Do you enjoy it Commander?” Armin asked him.   
“More than you can imagining, Cadet, Arlert” As Armin was moving more further down Erwin couldn’t just sit there and do nothing and so his hands wandered to Armin’s ass, which were a perfect fit for his hands. He squeezed them and gave them a light spank. 

Armin yelped and jumped up at the sudden spank. This was enough to distract Armin enough so Erwin could take over the control.   
And within moments Armin was the one lying on the bed again while Erwin was sitting on his knees shamelessly gawking and scanning the younger blonde.   
“You are so fucking gorgeous, Armin. I swear you will be the death of me. Bur for now let me enjoy you till the fullest. I want you so bad that I barely can stand it.”  
And so he leaned over and gave a chaste kiss to Armin before moving down to Armin’s pants which were now in the way. Armin just watched with his eyes locked on Erwin’s how the older blonde skilfully unbuttoned the pants, tugged his fingers behind the edge of the pants and pulled it down. Armin lifted himself so Erwin could have an easier job.   
And so Armin was just in his briefs which quickly followed the pants. Erwin then did the same with his own and so few moments later both of them were stark naked.   
Armin bit hard on his bottom lip as Erwin climbed back on the bed. The older blonde leaned closer, so their groins were brushing against each other which elicited a deep moan and pant from the two. 

Their gazes were locked into each other, while Erwin was playing with Armin’s pink, and already full erect nipples.   
When he got bored with the nipples he moved further down to his groin where he stopped. With one hand he took Armin’s dick into his hand while he put the other on his thighs.   
Armin closely watched Erwin’s every movement. And then it happened. The older male took that twitching dick into his mouth giving it a light lick on the tip before he began to suck on it. 

Armin threw his head back, as he felt the jolt of pleasure going through his body and paralyzing every cell in it.  
Erwin began to suck really hard on that delicious cock. Armin arched his back.   
His moans became louder and louder. He moved his hands to his face so he could moderate his voice.   
Erwin stopped for a moment. “Do not restrain yourself, Armin. I want to hear your beautiful voice.” 

Armin turned his head to the side. His cheeks were burning with blush. In the end he moved his hands away and let out the moans and groans which Erwin loved so much.   
“Ah... ah...” were all that left Armin’s mouth as Erwin was sucking him like there were no tomorrow. His pace was getting faster and faster and Armin began to throw his head from side to side, his fingers holding onto the sheets like his life depended on it and his body arched in waves as he could feel the building orgasm.  
Erwin felt that Armin was really close and so he stopped. Armin let out a disappointed whine. 

“What the...” but he was cut off by Erwin insatiable lips as he was kissing him deeply and passionately. While kissing his hand moved down between the younger blonde’s buttocks and without any warnings he pushed one of his fingers inside that incredible tightness and hotness of Armin’s ass.   
Armin broke the kiss and let out a loud gasp as he felt something pushing up against his inner walls. His breath became erratic and he could feel how the sweat drops were trailing down on his face. 

His hair was already sticky and glued to his forehead and the main part hasn’t even begun.   
Moments later, Erwin pushed another two fingers inside scissoring and rotating inside making sure that Armin will be really well prepared for the intrusion of something MUCH bigger than his fingers.   
Armin was a complete mess already, moaning and panting as loud as he could. But he wasn’t really satisfied with just Erwin’s fingers anymore. He wanted him. He wanted the Commander to show his monstrous cock inside of him and to fuck him really hard. 

And so he began to beg. “ AH...I ... do ... not ... want ... your fingers anymore....I want your cock .... like NOW..” he was almost screaming as Erwin hit his prostate with finger.  
Erwin pulled his fingers out and licked them hungrily as he watched the younger blonde, how he was desperately begging to being fucked.   
“Oh... someone is here really desperate” Erwin said teasingly. Armin snorted at him angrily as Erwin denied him the so wanted pleasure of being filled up and fucked by that cock of his.   
“Whose fault do you think it is? Now hurry up and fuck me.” He demanded. Erwin raised an eyebrow on how demanding and lewd his lover has become. But with a smirk he complied and did as he was told.   
Honestly, he was also on the very end with his patient as his dick was twitching in anticipation.   
“Spread your legs.” Was the command coming from the older blonde and Armin more than happily complied as he spread his trembling legs wider to let Erwin have a better access to his asshole.  
Erwin licked his lip as he saw Armin’s twitching, pink hole and couldn’t wait to bury that dick of his inside that hole. 

And so he moved himself forward, spreading legs further apart, and one hand on the thighs while with the other he directed his dick to that pink entrance.  
Armin closely watched as Erwin’s dick was slowly but surely disappearing inside of him. A loud moan escaped his mouth as Erwin pushed further and further inside.   
He threw his head back and closed his eyes. Thanks to the proper preparation it did not hurt that badly as he was expecting. Erwin as he pushed the whole length inside he leaned over to Armin and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips, trying to distract him a little.  
“Are you hurt?” he asked with concern in his voice. 

“Just a little, nothing that I cannot stand.” He said, as he totally gave in to the feeling of being filled up. Erwin waited some moment giving Armin time to get adjust to it, but dam, it took a huge amount of self-control of not starting to pound into that body mercilessly and fuck the brain out of that pure, innocent youngster.   
“Armin....” Erwin said as his voice was cracking.   
“Move already or I will go insane...” Armin replied promptly as he looked at him with a “please fuck me like there was no tomorrow” face.   
Erwin dryly gulped as he put his hands on both of Armin’s tights, pulling him even closer to his body. 

“Do not complain later...” Erwin warned him like it would even matter to Armin. Armin just rolled his eyes in annoyance.   
“Like hell I would complain, you moron. Just move already.” He became really needy and demanding. Erwin raised an eyebrow on it. But then with a lascivious smirk he began with the thrusting.   
Armin again threw his head back, his mouth wide open as he felt Erwin’s dick sliding in and out of him. He did not restrain himself anymore. He clearly manifested it with the loud moans and groans mixed with Erwin’s name.  
Erwin couldn’t get enough hearing his lover calling his name out in such a lewd manner. And when he thought it couldn’t get better.... “ OH..YES.......COMMANDER....GIVE IT TO ME..... HARDER... FASTER...” it that moment he totally lost it.   
He mercilessly began to ravish that hole, while he leaned closer to Armin and attacked those sweet lips of his. Armin instinctively wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck and his legs around his waist.   
With that he literally encaged him but Erwin did not really mind it. On contrary, with this their bodies were brushing and touching each other causing them to moan and pant even more. 

They totally let go of their self-control and let them be drawn into the endless whirl of love and desire.   
All they could think of was their own release as their orgasm approached them. Erwin leaned to Armin’s ear and whispered.   
“Oh god Armin... You are so good, so wet and yet so tight... “Armin blushed even more as he heard Erwin mumbling those words into his ear.  
“And you are so huge and thick...oh I love it so much...”   
Erwin did not say anything just nibbled Armin’s earlobe living visible mark behind.   
Armin arched his back as Erwin hit that magical spot which made him to go crazy.   
“AHH.....YES.......DO IT MORE.....MUCH MORE....” he was now literary screaming and begging at the same time. He became a total wreck under Erwin, who gladly complied Armin’s request.

And with that it did not take long and the both of them reached their longed-desired climax.   
Armin came hard on his and Erwin’s stomach, while the older shoot the load inside of the younger blond.  
Erwin as he regained some strength, he tentatively pulled out his soft cock from Armin and lay down next to his partner who was still catching his breath.  
Armin cuddled up to Erwin and laid his head on Erwin’s broad chest. 

“That was AMAZING” he stated as he was drawing some triangles and stuff on Erwin’s stomach and chest.   
Erwin wrapped his hand around Armin and pulled him even closer. “Yes it was... To be frank, I haven’t be feeling this happy in ages.”  
“Me either. I am so happy, because this was my first time, you know.”   
“Erwin looked at him with his eyes widened. “ It was your first time?”  
Armin just nodded, his cheeks heavily blushing. “But how... as I know you had some relationships with other men...”  
“I had, but I hadn’t slept with anyone of them. I just did not feel like it.” and he hide his face in Erwin’s chest as with one hand he tried to hug him.   
“Oh.... that means that I was your first... Good to know...” Erwin stated as he was playing with Armin’s blonde strands of hair. 

They were silent for a while before Armin asked, “What is going to happen to us from now?” He asked while his gaze was glued to Erwin’s illegally gorgeous torso.   
“That is a good question. But...” And he cupped Armin’s jaw and lifted it up so he could look into those beautiful ocean blue eyes.  
“We are going to be together, I can assure you of that. Nobody will stand in our way. If someone got a problem with it, I will personally take care of it. I will protect you at all costs, you better remember that. You are special to me. You are the one I love. So you better be prepared because from now on I will not let you sleep and have any free time.” Then he closed the gap between them and gently kissed Armin.  
Armin’s heart almost jumped out from his chest from over joy as he heard those three magical words, he thought he would never be able to hear it.   
As their lips parted he lifted himself to Erwin’s ear and whispered. “I love you too, Commander.” Erwin pulled him back so he was able to kiss him again and this time more intensively than previously. 

“Oh... Armin... you really will be the death of me. I swear... but for now you need to take responsibility.”   
Armin raised an eyebrow in awe,” What responsibility?” And Erwin took one of Armin’s hands and put it on his awakened erection.  
Armin flustered. “Oh my... it seems that we are going to have a long afternoon ...”  
“You guess right my darling...” and with that they both kissed again.   
They spend the rest of the day in bed.   
The end :D :D


End file.
